


Consolation Prize

by Butterballs



Series: Substitute Lover [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason that Brian loves Luke. It's because Luke reminds him of somebody that he used to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Short and somewhat AU as it’s set after the fourth movie but breaking Dom out of the bus never happened. Warning for the angst!

There’s a reason that Brian loves Luke.

If you can really call it love, and Brian isn’t sure you can. Infatuation, maybe. Fondness. Affection. Admiration. But not necessarily love.

He’s faithful and thoughtful and caring and all those other things a good boyfriend is supposed to be (although Luke has forbidden him from using the word ‘boyfriend’). He doesn’t complain when Luke’s wok with the DSS takes him away from home for weeks on end. His libido is through the roof and he’s up for it whenever Luke bursts through the door after a particularly frustrating day at work, needing to take it out on someone, anyone, but preferably Brian.

Not that Luke ever hit him or anything like that, no. They just have really frantic, violent sex until Luke feels placated and Brian collapses from exhaustion.

Luke pretty much says jump and Brian says, ‘How high and can I dance for you?’

There’s a reason for it, though. Brian isn’t a complete pussy. He has his own life, his own identity separate to Luke’s. He’ll advise Luke that he’s going out for the night and heads to a bar in Roman’s new neighbourhood, drinking and dancing his sorrows away. And then he’ll come home and beg Luke to fuck him like he’s in prison, and Luke is only too happy to comply.

They’re only a _little_ bit dysfunctional, really. Brian still fixates on the past way too much – on people he knew, people he loved, people who are dead or who hate him now. People who are in prison. Luke can’t stand this; he tells Brian, ‘Those people are your past. _I’m_ your future. Don’t you want me, want this?’

He says _those people_ but really he means _that person_.

‘Of course I do,’ says Brian, flashing that winning smile at his lover. He pulls Luke down for a deep kiss, trying to wipe all conscious thought from Luke’s brain with his tongue.

He succeeds and Luke growls low in his chest, pushing Brian onto his back and leaning down to bite his neck. It turns Brian on, sure, but really he’s marking his territory. So that when Brian attends those conjugal visits that Luke dislikes so much, it’s obvious exactly who Brian belongs to now.

***

Brian remembers being transfixed the first time he sees Luke. He’s in his office, moping, as it were, and when he watches a bald, heavily-muscled man walk past he thinks (hopes) it’s someone else at first. Luke notices him noticing and grins toothily at Brian. Brian returns a hesitant smile of his own.

A couple of hours later they’re at a bar together, drinking, talking, flirting. Luke can see through all of Brian’s bullshit, somehow. Brian appreciates that. 

A couple more hours later Luke has him up against a wall in Brian’s house, kissing him like it’s the last chance he’ll ever get. Brian thinks he might have stopped breathing. He doesn’t care.

Later, when they’re in bed and covered in bite marks and smears of various bodily fluids, Luke says, ‘You have a type.’ It’s not a question.

Brian yawns. ‘So what if I do?’

‘Just sayin’.’

They’re silent for a while. 

Brian considers his options carefully before asking the next question. ‘Can I see you again?’

Luke stares at him. Brian tries to maintain a neutral expression under the scrutiny. ‘Do you really want to?’

‘Of course.’ Brian’s brow knits in concern.

‘I ain’t no consolation prize, Brian.’

‘What are you talking about?’

Luke snorts. He knows Brian’s lying, and Brian knows that he knows, but he drops the subject for the moment. ‘Sure. I’d like to see you again.’

They have dinner, go out to movies, act like a proper, somewhat functioning couple until Brian finally moves some of his stuff into Luke’s house. Something about the relationship feels a little…unbalanced, though. Like there’s a constant fight for power.

Brian’s visits to Lompoc are a constant source of tension between him and Luke. Luke yells, screams, threatens, everything short of beating Brian’s head against a wall, but Brian refuses to stop. He finally gives Luke an ultimatum: drop it, or he’ll leave.

It’s not a nice thing to do to someone, to play that game, but Luke agrees. He loves Brian. He loves _controlling_ Brian. But he also recognises the need to lengthen Brian’s leash occasionally. Maybe Brian will get closure that way, Luke isn’t sure. 

It doesn’t matter, anyway. Because when Brian rubs his lithe body against Luke’s, snakes his head down and sucks Luke’s cock like he’s getting a taste of heaven, Luke knows he’s won.

***

Brian wonders if he can keep this up for twenty-five years to life.

He thinks maybe he should stop the visits to Lompoc. It’s accomplishing nothing. He’s studied the building enough to know that escape will be pretty much impossible. He’s studied the occupants enough to know that they’re past the point of caring. He shows up with his sunny smile and his optimism and the bruises on his neck from Luke’s biting ( _dammit_ ) and his incarcerated friend looks at him with dead eyes and says it isn’t worth it. 

Brian wants to touch him, to hug him, hell; to haul his ass up by the collar and kiss him until the world stops. But he doesn’t. He’s been asked not to.

‘You might get out early,’ he says. It’s probably the worst lie Brian has ever told.

He leaves then, a lump forming in his throat. He refuses to cry. Crying feels like giving up.

***

Brian's next visit is his last. Apparently he’s making it too hard, that it hurts too much, that it’s easier for them both to cut all contact. Brian does cry a little this time. It feels like he’s just been dumped.

He puts his own spin on the news when he tells Luke. ‘I won’t be going to Lompoc anymore.’ 

Luke is surprised. ‘And why’s that?’

‘Because you’re my future,’ he says simply. He touches Luke’s face affectionately. Luke looks pleased but not convinced. _In time,_ Brian thinks. _We’ve got twenty-five years to life to get this right._

Luke accepts this, at least for the moment, and hauls Brian onto his lap. He cups his lover’s cock and, noting that Brian is already hard for him, pushes Brian back and lowers his mouth. Brian closes his eyes and lets his imagination take over.

There’s a reason that Brian loves Luke. It’s because Luke reminds him of someone that he used to know.


End file.
